


In the beginning, we didn’t have a clue

by JValentino



Series: Unique souls united [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Glitter, Medical Jargon, Original Characters - Freeform, can I tag my oc with the transformers in brackets??, i guess, im gonna say yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentino/pseuds/JValentino
Summary: Accellera experiences her first day within the Iacon base and makes some friends along the way.
Series: Unique souls united [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977124
Kudos: 1





	In the beginning, we didn’t have a clue

Her quarters weren’t spacious by any means. But anything was better than what could be the equivalent of a cupboard for a room. The berth was just bigger than a single and set into the top right of the room against the wall, soft mesh comfortably draped across the surface. Against the right wall sat a fairly good sized desk, empty without any of her things to be laced there yet. 

The only other thing not hers left in the room were the shelves lining the left wall, clean and empty of anyone else’s memory. Most of her belongings had been left centre of the room, carefully stacked against one another. If a bean bag could be described as stacked at least. 

It looked unlived in. It wouldn’t after she moved her this thought, she reasoned to herself. Plus she could probably chuck some of her extra subspace trinkets onto some of the shelves and clear everything out. Mind made up Accellera grabbed the nearest box, opening it on her desk and pulling out her belongings.

Out of one box came a smaller, fancier box with a clip down lid, crusted at the edges with hints of rust growing along the seams. Inside sat odd little data chips she had collected over her career, some burnt out and twisted into odd, unruly shapes damaged from overcharged circuits and blown fuses. Some were more like little gems of rust. The oldest one, melted and hugging a chain, still shone with a wire stuck halfway inside of it. She never knew why she had taken such a liking to them but it was just her thing now.

Somehow she had both more and less than she expected. Her previous quarters meant a lot of extra things were shut away. Having a bigger room meant everything could be on display. Datapads went to her desk automatically. She could sort through what was work and what wasn’t later. If she had enough scrap she could start building for her little “passion project” as it had been called. Or she could hopefully just nick something from the bin or the science department. 

Having more bots on base meant more work, but more importantly, more bots to share it between. Meaning she might have more offshift time. Which also meant that she had time to familiarise herself with the new base. It had been far too long since Accellera had step foot in Iacon, considering it was back at her original enlistment and where her spark problems had first been found out. Thinking about how long it had been was honestly wierd. 

Familiarising herself with the base meant more than just the workings and layout. New base new bots as someone had once told her (who had told her that?) and that meant new social groups. All those kinds of things. Hopefully they were as cliquey as her old base. 

She couldn’t get to doing those things until her scheduled medical appointment. Somehow Accellera had had enough time for her interview after leaving the Medbay with Kaput, meeting her commander and learning whatever details she needed to begin before getting assigned her role and quarters. And somehow she now had a follow up to her initial check up (if being brought in unconscious fully counted as a check up) all in however long it had been. Accellera never kept the time well. 

Regardless she was going. As far as she was concerned it would not make so much difference having the CMO tracking her case compared to a spark specialist but then again this was the CMO. Accellera had never seen him let alone actually met him. At least she knew he was called Hatchet. Who came up with medic names anyway? Part of her wishes she could ask but it probably wasn’t just one person. 

Ok what did she actually need to get done now? If she started getting everything out now she would have to leave it all over the place to go to her appointment. But there was still some time to wait before it, enough time she could easily be bored out of her mind. Unless she simply went now but took a more scenic route. Actually that sounded like a great idea. Mind made up the last of her current box found its way onto her desk, partly closed and waiting for her return. 

The Iacon base was, for lack of better words, absolutely massive. Way bigger than Accellera had given it credit for. Being between shift changes and getting fairly late meant that she also hadn’t seen basically anyone. The quiet echoes of her own footsteps off towering walls was uncomfortable to say the least. At least it gave her time to navigate without embarrassing herself, she thought. With that in mind Accellera made her way out her room and down the hall.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On any base there would always be some that would get a reputation for being the most hated. Monitor duty was always one of them, mostly because of how long and boring it became. Next was probably a debate between several cleaning tasks. As far as Bluestreak was currently concerned it was better than sitting completely alone. 

He hadn’t wanted to sit around the mess hall waiting for anyone else to join after their shifts so instead he had decided to be productive and offered to help around the Medbay. Nothing massive; he wouldn’t be doing any kind of care since he wasn’t medically trained but there were already mechs on cleaning duty. At this point Bluestreak just wondered what he would do.

Rounding the corner and stepping straight into someone probably wasn’t it. Twin cries of pain echoed in the corridor, followed by the sharp clang of a frame hitting the floor. Stirling blue optics met glowing amber, equal measures of surprise widening their optics. Who I’m the Autobots had orange optics, Bluestreak wondered to himself. 

Moments later he realised he had no idea who this was. Their badge was visible but nearly overshadowed by the edge of their shoulder plating, as if it were trying to hide. Their playing shined in shades of turquoise and cyan. Bright patches of yellow contrasted, stuck out against their playing but blending well to their optics. 

Pushing themselves to their pedes the bot held out their servo. “Sorry about that!” They chirped. “Didn’t see you coming round the corner. Probably shouldn’t have been so close to the wall.” Pulling Bluestreak to his pedes they shrugged sheepishly. 

“Oh no that’s alright.” Bluestreak began. “I could’ve also probably been watching where I was going. You never know when someone might be around the corner, right? I hope you’re not hurt. Actually if you don’t mind me asking who you are? Cause I’ve never seen you around the base before and I know mostly everyone, maybe not everyone but a lot of people. And I’ve never seen you before and you’re optics are a really cool colour and all but I think I would’ve recognised someone with ones such a colour-“

“Wow.” Bluestreak is cut off. “Ok so I’m Accellera and uhhhh,” their servo taps their chin,”I’ve probably only been here like a few cycles, maybe a few grooms actually.” Accellera shrugs again.

“Oh cool! You must be new then cause I haven’t even heard about you!” There’s a pause before he realises. “I’ll be the first person to meet you then! Oh I should’ve said my name is Bluestreak. Probably should’ve said that sooner. Where did you transfer from? Did you transfer with anyone you know? If you did I’d love to meet them too! I could show you guys around the base and the mess hall and meet the others!” Somehow he barely took a breath between each word, simply rambling and babbling on. 

“Actually maybe you could show me around now?” Accellera slipped in, smiling brightly up to her new company. “I’ve got to see the Hatchet but maybe after that we can talk more? And talk on the way, of course.” She offered.

Doorwings shot up in a tight, close V, shivering with excitement. “I’d like that!” 

The Medbay wasn’t that far. Or if it was it didn’t feel like it. The whole walk there had been filled with almost non stop conversation, ranging from work to gossip to hobbies. Bluestreak learnt Cellie (he has taken to calling her by the nickname) actually didn’t remember a lot of her life from before the war, so she didn’t have pre-war stories to tell. That was alright since Blue could definitely make up for that. 

She liked fiddling with random metal. She actually used to be stationed out in “the middle of nowhere” in a secret base or something. She didn’t know anything about Ratchet but said he was going to oversee her treatment. The treatment for her spark problems, the ones she said no one could actually explain. Considering how serious that could be she was surprisingly chipper about it. 

Getting to the Medbay everything was fairly quiet. No yelling, no one escaping and seemingly no wrenches flying. Yet. Part of him wondered how often Cellie would get one thrown at her. She couldn’t be as bad as someone like the twins, right? Hopefully. Maybe? 

The doors slid open. Cool air pushed against plating, the smell of sanitizer pressing across their olfactories. Sharp clunks echoed above, giving Bluestreak only a split second to consider that, hey, the Medbay shouldn’t be making those kinds of noises before the bucket tipped down. A solid tonne of glitter descended down upon Accellera, bright, glittery pink shimmering and digging its way into her seams. 

In stunned silence a beat passed before muffled laughter echoed from above. In the gloom Bluestreak could just see red plating tucked away and hiding. 

Boisterous, high pitched squealing gave way too pure laughter. Her shoulders shook with the force of Accellera’s laughter, seemingly completely unbothered by the layers of gritty, little pieces of glitter making their way into her internals. Patches of it shook onto the group, decorating the floor around her in a tight halo of glitter. 

“I don’t even know what this stuff is!” She wheezed loudly, barely containing her laughter with her body jerking from the force of it. 

“You mean you’ve never seen glitter?” Dropping from the ceiling Sideswipe appeared, an optic ridge jutted up high in amused confusion. 

“I don’t remember it if I have!” Was the cheerful reply. Her digits twitched against her plating, barely stopping from itching. 

Heavy footsteps rounded a corner bringing with them a full face of the renown Ratchet anger. He did not have a wrench in hand but that did not necessarily protect from flying objects at any point. His gaze slid from Bluestreak to Sideswipe before landing on Accellera, still chuckling to herself. 

“Why is my next patient covered in glitter?” He asked carefully, eyebrows pinched in frustration. 

“Uhhh.” Sideswipe stuttered. “Oh you know.”

“No I don’t actually.” Ratchet answered back. I’m a split second the red hellion made a dash for the doorway, slipping between the opening before it had even opened that far. Flying through the air a wrench clunk against the door just missing Sideswipe, followed by an indescribable shout from the medic.

“Fraggit all Sideswipe!” Pinching between his optics Ratchet looks to the bots remaining. “You’ll need a clean before I can see you. There’s a wash rack just down that way.” Without further note Accellera simply shrugged, making her way to the other end of the room. Ratchet steps over to Bluestreak, propping a hand on his shoulder. 

“I suppose you made a friend of the new bot then?” He teased. 

“She’s nice! She listens to everything I say and doesn’t get bored or annoyed!” Bluestreak argued softly. “She made nice company?”

“Well you make sure to help her adjust to base then, won’t you?” Ratchet smirked. Blue smiled back.

“Sure!”

Now that the countless layers of tiny, shimmery shapes had mostly left her systems Accellera could finally get on with the appointment, even if she was a few breems late. The room she was guided to was cosy, not small but not massive. Sat upon the medical slab Cellie rocked gently on her crossed legs. Infront of her, Hatchet was typing something on a console. 

“So.” He turns around to face Accellera, pulling a seat for himself. “You understand why you’re seeing me currently?”

“It’s because of my spark.” Was the simple reply. “Kaput hasn’t gotten anywhere with my condition and it’s bad enough that he could finally argue for you to give it attention.” 

There’s a gentle huff of vents before Hatchet continues. “Something like that. Kaput discusses your condition and memory issues with me earlier.

“Obviously we can’t currently be sure of the origin of your spark troubles as either related to your memory issues and the incident that surrounds that or it could be a pre-existing condition. It might have been there from your forging or developed over time. We can’t be sure exactly the origin of these issues and therefore it is difficult to pinpoint the best treatment.

“It’s not impossible however.” He reaches behind him for a larger datapad, thin with a wide screen, mostly for showing diagrams. Her medical file pops up. Ratchet continues, flicking through the data as he does.

“Apparently no one has been able to locate an original file beyond your basic information. No medical file seems to exist under your name. What I have here is everything that’s been discussed since you’ve joined the Autobots. As far as I’m concerned we don’t need any old files to find treatment for your current condition.

“As I’m sure you’re awake your spark suffers from what can be described as an energy deficiency. Your spark isn’t able to output the energy you need for much beyond basic needs or functions like walking and processing Energon in your tanks. Your spark is comfortable with doing these things as it’s nothing massive or urgent and can take it time. 

“When you need more energy, like running away, your spark can’t provide it. Your frame pulls on your spark for that energy and typically results in overloading your spark and exhausting it. Then you typically will enter either shut down temporarily or a reboot depending on the situation.” Charts if her spark rate, energy output and more scrolled down pages and pages, seemingly endless. 

This wasn’t new information but getting a run through of everything felt like understanding it more. Hatchet was on the same page as her, or was it the other way around? Accellera didn’t actually know the difference between being forced into temporary shutdown and a reboot. 

“My current plan is to try taking more in depth scans of your spark activity and see if I can identify something happening that may be causing the energy deficiency.” On the screen a diagram of some kind of scanner pops up. “This machine isn’t as invasive as other methods. Keeping your comfort and privacy in mind is important. I would only suggest more invasive scans if I don’t make any progress with these scans, although I don’t believe that would be the case.” 

“So pretty much you’ll get a look at my spark without having to pop open my chassis and touch it.” Accellera spoke bluntly, fingers tapping over her spark chamber. 

“Exactly.” Hatchet confirmed. “I aim to try and keep as much privacy for you as I can. If I can avoid digging around your chassis I will.” 

There wasn’t much more that could be said after that. They outlined a basic plan of action, setting in another appointment for her scan. He did have some idea of a device that could produce more energy for her but he wanted to confirm more from spark scans before he went and put anything extra inside her. 

“I’m sure Kaput probably has you this advice but I’d like to give it to you again anyway.” He has been turned towards the console, typing something before looking back to Accellera. “Try to avoid sudden bursts of activity. The less pressure you put on your spark the better. Field work and weapons training is for the most part off the table. Self defence is still being considered and assessed before we suggest it to you. Is there anything you would like to ask or anything I could do for you?” 

“Nope! I think I’ve got it.” With a little spin Accellera presses against the door. “I’ll see you later! Thanks Hatchet!” She cheers before practically falling out the doorway, turning on a carefully balanced heel and walking out of sight. 

As the door pressed back closed Ratchet took a moment to sigh. Her case was definitely an odd one. It was as if she didn’t exist before joining the Autobots! As if the spark problems weren’t enough, the almost complete wipe of memories from her processor? Somehow Ratchet got the feeling something was off. 

Still, he had plenty of time to “investigate” as Jazz might say. But first things first was her spark. There’s no use prodding her processor when her spark might not be able to keep her running. Although he didn’t think so it could be her spark problems caused a shutdown that perhaps damaged her memory? 

A short comm from one of the nurse bots reminds him he’s still on shift and isn’t the time for him to ponder her case. Shutting the console to standby and grabbing his datapad, the CMO steps out into the Medbay, his processor still stuck on his newest patient.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so proud of how many words I got I literally was speeding through this. Some of this is literally just trying to explain Accellera’s current condition and set the stage I guess?
> 
> Hopefully there will be more Torque to come since I’ve already got some ideas for my boy!


End file.
